Gaz Membrane
Gazlene (always refered to as Gaz) is Dib's younger sister. She is the daughter of Professor Membrane. Personality Her foul temper and love of pizza and video games makes her an unpleasant person to be near. When she isn't eating or playing video games, Gaz is usually beating Dib up for just talking. Gaz usually serves as a side character, but has participated as a main character in several episodes. Her biggest appearances were in the episodes "Game Slave 2" in which Gaz attempts to buy the new Game Slave unit and "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", in which she'll do anything to go to Bloaty's. Gaz on Zim Gaz is almost the only one, with the exception of Dib, to realize that Zim is really an alien. In the episode "Gaz, Taster of Pork" she acknowledges Zim's an alien. But, unlike Dib, she doesn't think that Zim is a big threat. In "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", she replied to Dib's comment that Zim was trying to enslave all mankind with the phrase, "But he's so bad at it...". Some fans believe that Gaz is in love with Zim, while others believe that GIR is in love with her (supported by the part in "Bloaty's" where GIR stares at her in a wierd way and in Tak: The Hideous New Girl, where he tries to make out with her). As the show goes on Gaz gets taller, and actually has some facial differences by the end of the show. Likes Gaz loves to play video games on her Game Slave, enjoys sketching piggies and other monsters (including pig-monsters), and is obsessed with pizza, soda, and various other junk foods. She also seems to hate anyone who comes in between herself and one of those things. Examples are in the episode "Game Slave 2" in which a character called "Iggins" took the last Game Slave 2, causing Gaz to stalk him until he gave up the game to her. She seems to enjoy yelling at her brother, though it would seem that even that's a hassle for her. Appearance Though her dress style is reminiscently Gothic in appearance, Gaz is, oddly enough, never established to be an actual goth. This evidence was supported by Jhonen Vasquez himself. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a set of jaws. Also, her eyes are almost always closed or squinting. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v233/webgirl_js/gaz-turns.gif Although, in Season two of the Show, Gaz's head was remodeled to be more angular, like Dib's head, when facing forward towards the screen, rather than having a round shape. Special Abilities Throughout the show it is demonstrated, but never actually said, that Gaz has amazing powers. Incredible strength, the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs, the ability to levetate on pure rage alone, to create fires at will, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, etc. It is possible that these powers, being completely unnatural, are a result of her being a creation of Professor Membrane, just as it is rumored that her older brother, Dib is. Gaz has a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turns to a bright sunny day, and her hair returns to its natural shape. She comments on how "The rightful order has been restored". In Mopiness of Doom, she comments "All is right with the world again." These are oubvious references to horror movies like "The Ring" and "The Grudge", which also contain creepy girls, as well as the plot of Game Slave 2, which somewhat parodies the aforementioned movies. Fun Facts Gaz's full name is Gazlene, a play on the word "Gasoline". This could reference to her destructive nature. In the episode Dark Harvest, Gaz claims to have a Squeedly Spooch. However this may just be a retort to Dib's comment about Zim's Squeedly Spooch. Voice Gaz is voiced by Melissa Fahn and by a Japanese seiyuu in the Japanese version. Complete Filmography Category:Main Characters